Ice Cream, Babies and Engagement Rings
by LittleTayy
Summary: One-shot. Demily. He still couldn’t fathom that they had created a little life, something apart of both of them that would be coming in five short months.


**AN: Hey well I know I haven't posted anything in ages, but that's about to change! So, this is for the _Song Lyric Challenge _that my friend and I made up. It's long, sorry. I hope you enjoy. Luvya, Tayy.**

…_I'm a step out of this lingerie, curl up in a ball with something Hanes. In bed I lay with nothing but your T-shirt on_ -T-Shirt- Shontelle

Ice Cream, Babies and Engagement Rings

It had been a long case; a total of 3 weeks away from home and he couldn't wait to get back to her. He quietly entered the condo, trying not to make to much noise in case she was asleep. He crept up the stairs and into _their_ bedroom; he secretly liked how that sounded, he wasn't going to tell her that though, she'd call him a big softie. He opened the bedroom door quietly and smiled when he saw the scene before him.

She was laying peacefully, fast asleep, the sheets having been kicked to the foot of the bed and her raven locks splayed around her on the pillow. He smiled contentedly as he watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, as he leaned on the door frame, not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment. He smiled happily as he saw her left hand had slipped under the t-shirt she'd adorned to sleep in; he couldn't help but chuckle as he realised the t-shirt she had on was her favourite shirt of his, which also coincidently was his favourite shirt. He never actually knew why she loved that shirt so much, but it didn't bother him, he liked seeing her wearing something that was his, even if it did look better on the floor.

He crossed the small distance from the door to the bed, dropping his ready bag next to the wardrobe along the way, and carefully sat down on the edge of the bed, kicking off his shoes and ridding himself of his gun, holster and badge, setting them on the night stand. Trying hard to not disturb or wake her, he carefully laid down next to her, his arms moving to cradle her against him, effectively spooning with her. He heard a sigh of contentment from her, as he slipped his hand over hers to rest on her 4 month pregnant belly, slowly rubbing circles with his thumb, as his gaze shifted to her side of the bed and saw the three empty Ben and Jerry's cartons of Rocky Road ice cream. He had to suppress a chuckle at the thought she had eaten all of three of them, and most likely in bed too. Usually she could only have half a carton at a time, and never would she have even thought about eating in the bedroom; she was particular about that, she wouldn't even accept a breakfast in bed on her birthday, which was truly frustrating.

He looked back down at her growing stomach and couldn't help but feel a bit joyous at the fact that they had created the tiny little baby inside of her, which _supposedly_ according to Reid, had little fingernails. When Reid had said that, she had busted out in tears and Reid had been very concerned and confused, not knowing why she was crying about fingernails. He however had, had the common sense to go find him. When he had found her silently crying, his first instinct was to kick whoever's ass, it was that had caused her tears, upon finding out it was Reid and the subject on which they were discussing, he couldn't help but be as confused as his younger colleague as to her tears. She had eventually calmed down and was able to talk she had told him she was pregnant and that finding out they had little fingernails had made it seem all so real. He'd laughed at her logic but he couldn't help shed a tear at the fact that their little baby had fingernails. He still couldn't fathom that they had created a little life, something apart of both of them that would be coming in five short months. He hoped it was girl, he could imagine a mini Emily running around and breaking boys hearts in a few years. He knew Emily really wanted a little girl too, but she adamantly refused to side with him and said she thought it was a boy.

This last case was the first case they'd had since she'd started maternity leave and he was glad that she hadn't been there; she fitted the profile easily and he couldn't wait to get home to her but he wasn't going to think about that now, not when he was surrounded by his gorgeous girlfriend and their baby. Seeing her eyes flutter open, he kissed the base of her neck, to let her know he wasn't asleep. She shifted in their embrace so she was facing towards him kissing him gently on the lips.

'Hey babe,' she said her voice sleep riddled, 'when did you get back?' She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer.

'The plane got in about an hour ago. I've been home for half an hour, I didn't want to disturb you,' he replied his legs entangling with hers. She looked up at him questioningly.

'Why?' she asked, slightly confused.

'Because you looked so peaceful sleeping and I thought I'd better let you sleep because when Princess is born, you won't be getting much,' he replied, his hands going to his pants pocket, encircling a small blue box. He had wanted to do this somewhere romantic but now seemed as good a time as any, so he pulled the box out of his pants, and brought it up between them.

'What's this?' She asked in a surprised whisper, her fingers touching the velvety material of the box, as she looked up at him wide eyed.

'I love you and I love our baby. I want nothing more then to be with you the rest of my life, so what do ya say? Wanna get married?' He asked. He knew his proposal wasn't exactly romantic but his nerve had failed him at the last minute so he'd had to improvise; he had had a whole little speech thought up but it just hadn't come out. He quickly looked back to her to see her reaction; she was crying, something she did a lot of now that she was pregnant. He watched her for a moment, getting nervous, thinking she was going to say no, but then she nodded her head smiling brightly before whispering her consent.

'Yes, yes I will marry you! I love you and our baby too,' she said, as he pulled her into a passionate kiss, slipping the engagement ring onto her left ring finger. As they broke for air she whispered, 'now I could really use some more ice cream.' He just laughed pulling her into another loving kiss.


End file.
